Chauncey
Chauncey, the Spoiled Baby is one of the Portrait Ghosts that Luigi meets in Luigi's Mansion. He also serves as the boss of Area 1. Chauncey is the son of Neville and Lydia and the younger brother of both Henry and Orville. Because he is an infant, Chauncey is immature and prone to throwing tantrums, although he is also capable of coherent speech. He is the youngest Portrait Ghost and the only area boss with a given age. He occasionally shows aversion to adults. His father Neville notes in his baby care diary that Chauncey is talented at scaring people, even surpassing his older brothers. Chauncey was at one point captured by Professor Elvin Gadd and turned into a portrait. He was then freed again later, when King Boo broke into the gallery to get Boolossus out of captivity. Chauncey's portrait number in E. Gadd's gallery is 4. History ''Luigi's Mansion'' Chauncey is one of the Portrait Ghosts that reside in the mansion during Luigi's Mansion. He is found in the Nursery, although his influence on the area is noticeable before he is directly encountered. Chauncey is shown to be capable of manipulating the chandelier in the Foyer and makes it fall if Luigi lingers underneath it (upon which Chauncey's voice can be heard). This trap ceases to function after Chauncey is captured. Chauncey becomes accessible after Luigi obtains the key to the Nursery by defeating Lydia. Chauncey can be heard crying after Luigi steps out of Lydia's room with the key in his possession. Upon entering the Nursery, Chauncey can be seen above a crib, hovering a few feet in the air. Examining his heart with the Game Boy Horror gives Luigi a hint that points towards a rocking horse in the room. Luigi moves the horse with the Poltergust 3000. This excites Chauncey and he offers to play with Luigi. The game Chauncey plays consists of using his rattle to attack Luigi using floating teddy bears. There are three teddy bears in total in the room, and Chauncey attacks using one at a time. Upon contact, they do five HP worth of damage to Luigi and then respawn. Chauncey can also attack Luigi himself with ten damage. The bears can be permanently disposed of by using the vacuum. To proceed to the next phase of the encounter, Luigi catches a ball that is lying around and shoots it at Chauncey with the vacuum. Chauncey then throws a tantrum, complaining about Luigi being bigger than him. Chauncey then proceeds to shrink Luigi. The actual boss battle against Chauncey then takes place inside an isolated area of a giant version of Chauncey's crib. The battle consists of three phases that always occur in a set order. During the first phase, Chauncey summons enormous rocking horses and has them charge at Luigi in a straight line (or a wave-like motion in the PAL-version's Hidden Mansion), doing five HP of damage. They attack twice, one at a time coming from each side, but once Chauncey's health drops below 50 HP, the rocking horses are faster, and Chauncey will additionally summon two of them at once after the first two. Next comes the second phase, in which Chauncey makes various balls appear, bounce around, and then disappear again. One of the balls stays behind. The balls will take away two HP. Luigi can use the vacuum to launch the ball at Chauncey, stunning him. While Chauncey is stunned, Luigi can try to catch him with the Poltergust 3000. If Luigi is successful, the battle proceeds with phase three. This phase consists of Chauncey bouncing around on the battlefield, trying to crush Luigi with ten damage. The battle then loops to phase one again and the procedure is repeated until Luigi captures Chauncey. This lets Luigi return to the Nursery, where a treasure chest with the key to Area 2 appears. Mario Kart series Chauncey's gold frame portrait makes a cameo in Mario Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS. In the former game, Chauncey portraits appear on the walls of Luigi's Mansion battle course, while the latter game features a few portraits in the mansion segment of the Luigi's Mansion course. Chauncey's cameo was removed in Mario Kart 7, where it appears as a Retro Course. Physical appearance Chauncey wears a yellow baby gown that fits around his tail. He also has a white bib with a pink trim and sucks on a blue-and-yellow pacifier. His head is oval-shaped and he has a slightly square chin. Chauncey has light blue skin, glowing yellow eyes, and a small tuft of dark blue hair on his head. Trivia *Chauncey is the only boss ghost whose heart can be checked. However, it can be checked only before the boss battle. *In the PAL version's Hidden Mansion, Chauncey is much harder as the rocking horses are larger and move in a wave left and right. The balls he throws at Luigi also come from the sides, and not from the back, making them harder to avoid. Chauncey is also much faster when stomping around the room.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpQpfytUd9k *There is a picture in the Nursery of a living baby that strongly resembles Chauncey. This contradicts the Game Boy Horror, as it states that Chauncey was born a ghost. *In the GameCube release, Chauncey's eyes when sleeping in the Nursery are not completely closed. In the 3DS remake, however, his eyes are now completely closed. His wink before the boss fight is also more detailed. References es:Chauncey Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Ghosts